Minori Saito, Eater of Sin
"Beautiful, cunning, and powerful. If evil fears me, then it should tremble at her whispered name. She's the secret weapon I've always prayed for." - Ashlynn, Queen of Hope's Redoubt. History Minori was born to Inari of the Saito clan in the ides of Neth, and it's said The All Seeing Eye blessed her with a rare cunning. Born with stark white hair to a kitsune clan she was the whitefur of her generation. To the heavily traditional Saito clan a whitefur is more than a rare coloration. It named her the inheritor of her people's fortunes, bearer of their hopes of a better life, free of the squalor and indignity of poverty. Her elders immediately intervened and the clan as a whole gave everything they had so that she could grow into someone who could save them. Grow she did. Born with a rampant curiosity and an adroit mind she educated herself with stolen books, learned her first spells from pilfered spellbooks, and absorbed her entire clan's oral history before she grew breasts. A traveling wizard came through her home city of Haven when she was a teenage girl. He performed illusions of turning lead to gold, rocks into doves, and water to wine. Minori never knew the tricks for what they were, and it kindled in her a fascination with Transmutation. The power of Change. If she could change the world, then surely no more of her brothers or sisters would starve. So the young Minori set out away from Haven with nothing but the doll she'd had as a child, a picture of her grandmother, an empty spellbook, and what little money her clan could scrape together. She bid them a tearful farewell, and departed to learn what she needed to. Along the way she met a would be Knight named Imesah, on a similar quest for self discovery in the name of her ancestors. The aasimar girl would become Minori's closest friend, lover, wife, and the mother of her children. Imesah would also reveal to the young Minori the capacity for good in her heart. The two conquered demons, devils, Kaiju, Lich-Queens, and dragons. They decided the fate of nations and the people who lived in them. Minori shed her fear like her mortal shell, remaking herself into something stronger, someone capable of bearing her people to what they deserved. So she did return with her wife, and lead her people to a fertile valley that was all theirs. She'd purchased the land from a neighboring kingdom that could hardly afford to deny the two heroes. There she built them a city where no one starved, where sickness was rare, and where the children could grow with a blue sky over head and soft grass beneath their feet. That would not be the end for Minori Saito, or her crusading love. Ashlynn's prayers eventually opened the Black Whorl, and the two dove in. Now in Fiend's Reach Minori hopes to complete her magnum opus, and change fate itself. Description Minori Saito is a peerless shapeshifter, and as such take a myriad of shapes and forms. Her 'natural' shape is a curvaceous kitsune woman with stark white hair and ears. She dyes the tips of her hair a sunset red, letting it fade from a soft orange into a darker red near the ends. She favors professional attire, robes and shirts that present her as a capable arcanist. Her wife's influence leads to many of these garments showing off her generous curves, which embarrasses her from time to time. Who is she to deny her wife's desire to make her beautiful, however. She stands between 5'5" and 6' tall and is much heavier than she appears. Personality Minori is a stern professional. Her time is packed with duties and responsibilities, and she has very little to spare for small talk with people she doesn't know. She's kind, polite, and to the point to strangers. Friends and loved ones know her to be a bit of a trickster. An educator at heart Minori favors pranks that teach a lesson, or provide a new insight to their victims. She's also a workaholic, primarily because she loves her work. Imesah knows where to find her, and the two have a robust and loving relationship in spite of busy schedules. She doesn't hold grudges well, and it takes a great deal to motivate the calm woman to real anger. Once she's gotten ahold of a grudge you can expect her to take it to the grave, hers or the object of her ire's. The best way to earn the esteem of this Kitsune is to respect her time. Be quick with what you want, and ask questions. She'll decide whether or not she wants to spend her free time socializing with you. Her pet peeve is people who mistake her friendly and professional demeanor for friendship. She doesn't particularly want to spend time with people in her office just because she's friendly. She's got a great deal of work to do and every minute a presumed friend takes is robbed from the time she'd spend with loved ones. Relationships Imesah Saito : "She gave me her heart and I gave her my name. She's my wife and my best friend. There's not much to say beyond that is there? Fifteen children later and she still holds the secret to making my heart race." Magoza: "She respects my time and wishes as much as I do. I'm not sure how I feel about all the carousing and silliness in her city, but the Pirate Queen is certainly more professional and to the point than her collegues." Kane Dragonwood: "The boy is more concerned with my work habits than he needs to be. He's a nice man, to be sure, but those are plentiful. Smart too, but not ambitious enough to understand my work. He should get a hobby or learn to love the work." Thundag Rawcrag: "Or is it Thundag Dragonwood now? This man is a fool and a dangerous one at that. If he doesn't learn to ask for help then he's of no use to me, I've already wasted enough time trying to help an idiot that doesn't want help. When he goes bad I'll kill him, but I'm not wasting effort saving him anymore." Ashlynn: "My Queen, and someone I consider a close friend. She's constantly wasting my time and flirting with me. Unfortunately she's kind enough to make me enjoy her company and pretty enough to make me blush. Nevertheless I couldn't be happier to finally have a Queen worth serving. She doesn't understand my work, but she believes in me, and that's enough." Penance: "She's quickly becoming one of my favorite people. She doesn't quite have the mind for wizardry, but as a powerful sorceress she's got a hungry mind that I love to feed. She's playful, probably gets a lot of that from her fiance, and that's never rubbed me too wrong. Take all that and couple it with a very professional demeanor when she needs it and I don't mind if she wants to hang out in my tower socializing." Tomas McGee: "They call him 'low blow' because of his fascination for punching creatures in the genitals. I would say this is an infantile fascination, but it proves effective more often than it ought to. He's nice enough, but a bit of a drunk. Doesn't insert himself into other people's business though, so he's okay." Julius Dragonwood: "Quiet, professional, and a bit funny. I like him well enough for those traits alone. Might even consider socializing were in not for those damn bagpipes." Category:Character